


坏男人

by Qingshanyu520



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qingshanyu520/pseuds/Qingshanyu520
Relationships: SOFA - Relationship
Kudos: 20





	坏男人

⚠️学步车警告

时间线：已经在一起啦

Warning：自渎/半回忆向车/伪浴室

人设应该有ooc（一个很软的花儿和一个又温柔又流氓的soso）

（我第一次写车，请大家多多包涵hhhh）

【这个坏坏的男人，面对他最心爱的人，毫无顾忌地热切喘息，呻吟——题记】

“本省自六月八号以来将进入长达一个多月的梅雨期，梅雨将持续至七月下旬。古人云：黄梅时节家家雨，青草池塘处处蛙。梅雨时节，虽然树上的青梅熟了，但天气时好时坏，多发暴雨等恶性天气情况，本台记者在这里提醒您，出门在外，一定注意行车，行路安全。”

安静的客厅里，电视播报着省气象局对于未来一周内的天气预测。

又是一年的梅雨季节，窗外的颜色微微泛青。时针才过了五点，就隐隐有沉积下来的趋势。雨势的和中午一样大，每一滴都噼里啪啦地重重砸在窗沿上。留下来的雨水似有似无地挂在干净的玻璃窗外，逐渐把远处的高楼大厦冲刷成模糊的色块。

呼啸而过的瓢泼大雨和室内的安然静谧显得有些格格不入。

花落坐在鹅黄色的沙发上发呆着看了一会儿茶几上的绿植，回过神来的时候，十五分钟的气象预告已经结束了。

该给卧室里的加湿器添点水进去了。

他赤脚踩在柔软的法兰绒地毯上，也没穿鞋子，他怕热的很，初夏的温度不断攀升。外头下着大雨，没什么凉风吹过，热气就那么团在四周，一时半刻散不下去。

夏天的上海大概几十年都是这样的闷热，走在林荫下的时候也觉得好像有一层不透气的水膜包裹在身上每一处可以呼吸的地方，太阳照到的地方是火一样滚烫的热浪在起伏。

他静悄悄地推开虚掩上的房门，卧室里光线很暗，两层窗帘被拉了起来，只有床头的一盏香薰夜灯吐露着一点柔和的光晕，氲着不易察觉的橙花香味。

花落的动作放得很慢，很轻，端着一个用来给绿植浇水的小水壶小心翼翼地往容器里倒水。往常他都是拿一个桶哗啦一下整个倒下去，有时候还会溅得地上星星点点。

soso还在睡午觉，花落没忍心叫醒他。

好不容易基地放了一天假。soso最近实在太累了，一边忙着训练新一批的青训生们，一边和老孟一起出差去谈赞助，和老板们喝酒，应酬。

花落放下水壶，轻手轻脚地走到床边，慢慢坐了下去。

soso睡觉时总是很安稳，呼吸声也浅，比平常板着脸训斥人的时候看起来更加柔和，锋利冷硬的下颚线条在黑暗中隐去，好看的双眼轻轻闭着，睫毛偶尔顺着喘气颤动一下。他的衣服领子很低，漏出一小片白皙的胸口，花落伸手把他肚子上搭着的毯子往上拉了拉，手指有意无意地划过中间那束娇艳的红玫瑰。

那是他们去欧洲比赛的时候，在一家百年纺织店定制的毯子，作为他们在一起一百天的纪念。毯子的中央是一朵盖着玻璃罩里的红玫瑰，有着诱人的色泽。而花的一侧，是把色如霜雪般的宝剑。一边是温室里开出地最美丽的一朵花，一边是骑士手中锋芒尽现的长剑。

花落抬腿换了个姿势，让自己整个人都半跪着床上，双腿跪在soso腰际的两侧。花落垂下眼睑，仔细地去端详soso的唇。暗中看不到颜色，只能依稀辨认出一个圆润的轮廓。唇峰是饱满挺立的，即使面对花落不笑的时候唇角也会翘起一点弧度。

性感又诱惑。

亲花落的时候总是充满欲望和掠夺，滚烫的触感会依次降落在他身上的每一处敏感点。

感觉下身的火快要烧起来了，全身的热流都往一处涌。

花落脑子有些发晕，眼前起了一层薄薄的水汽。

太想他了，想亲亲他，想和他做爱，想听他意乱情迷时的一声低吟。

花落深吸了一口气，紧咬着下唇开始扒自己的裤子。他上面穿得是soso的黑色衬衫，下面只穿了一条透气的运动短裤，稍稍一勾松紧带就脱了下去。

涨红的性器顺着裤子边被往下拉的时候跳了出来，正好抵在soso小腹的位置。隔着一层柔软的毯子，花落还是能感觉到soso硬挺的腹肌，头部的刺激让他忍不住仰头闷哼了一声。

花落伸手往自己的下身探，握住茎身开始缓缓抽动。身体涌上一波情潮后，他学着soso平时做的那样，把铃口按住，等快感下去了一些再继续揉弄。

身上的衬衫被他弄的卷起了边，露出一截雪白的腰肢。

“花儿…好热…”soso轻轻叫了一声，也不知道是梦中呓语，还是半梦半醒间觉得太热了。

花落吓得一瞬间就把手从自己的性器上撤开，屏着呼吸把身子压低了些，发现soso的眼睛仍然是闭着的，呼吸也依旧平稳。大概是个梦吧。他松了口气，把毯子往低处扯了一点，又把soso的手拿出来，压在两侧的毯子上。

被soso这样一打断，刚才突如其来地情热也随之消散了些。

只不过…自己下身还硬着没释放出来。

花落现在终于明白什么叫隔靴搔痒了。什么样的自渎技巧都没有用，不管他的手再如何灵巧，如何快速抽动，始终也比不上soso每一次毫不留情地干他的时候带来的快感强烈。

花落拽紧了自己的衣角下摆，做了一个大胆的举动。

他轻轻抬起soso的右手，把soso的食指放进嘴里吮吸。漫含着鼠尾草气味的护手霜。清新的芳香中带有微微的苦涩，在口腔中炸开。

他好喜欢这双手。

这双有力修长的手，曾无数次地握着鼠标，和他一起捧起过奖杯，也去牵他的袖口，帮他疏解情欲，耐心地为他扩张。

这是他的生命之光，欲望之火，灵魂深处的妄念与罪恶。[1]

手指从嘴里离开时，整只手都是湿漉漉的，被含进去的那根手的尖头淌着透明的水光。

花落勾着soso的手，半握住自己的性器。闭上双眼，一边借着soso的手上下套弄，一边回味着上次他们做爱的场景。他的脊背情不自住地往前挺，弓成一个优美的弧线。

“老公…你干我吧…”

也是同样一个闷极的雨夜，外面的小雨淅淅沥沥地落下，拍打着窗外垂下头的芭蕉叶。

soso的双臂把他紧紧地锢在浴室的角落。身后的花洒开到最大，喷流而下的水珠溅在soso精壮的后背上。他们身下交合的地方一片泥泞，有从他穴里流出来的水，也有刚刚射过一次的精液，被当成润滑液涂抹在后穴里。

花落的手被soso按在头上，整个人都软塌塌地靠着soso的前胸，身上没有一处着力点。

浴室里白仄的壁灯直直地照在他们身上，花落感觉自己所有的感官都被抽走了。像一只无助的白船，在汪洋大海的波浪中飘荡。海面不断地掀起波澜，他的身体也随之晃动。

soso用手去磨他的腰眼，他全身上下最敏感的地方最受不住这样刻意地挑逗。他讨好般地去哼哼唧唧地娇吟，尾调婉转矜柔，里面藏着不易让人察觉的撒娇。

可怜又欠操。

后穴里滚烫的性器似乎又大了一圈，烫的花落心跳像鼓点一样地敲击，比外面的雨声还要大。快感在身体里横冲直撞，随即伴着血液流向四肢百骸。

soso几乎是有些薄怒地咬着他后颈处的软肉，声音哑的动人：“宝贝儿，你知不知道自己有多漂亮？”

像城堡里的玫瑰花，扎的soso心痒难耐，下身的性器更是硬的发涨。就算大路上的荆棘会把王国里最英勇的骑士刺的遍体鳞伤，满身鲜血，他也想采撷下这条娇花，一吻芳泽。

花落忍不住侧着头去看浴室里的落地镜。

说话间，soso的手慢慢移到腰下面，掐着他的臀尖，喘得又急又欲。

隔着水雾，他看到自己可怜得被一个高大的男人狠狠压在大理石纹的墙壁上。两个人的下体紧紧地贴在一处。他的臀尖冒着诱人的粉红，后穴一吸一放，含着soso的性器在花径里抽插。

太娇媚了，哪里还有山崩于前而面不改色的样子？哪里像曾经那个能带领战队走上世界比赛领奖台的威严霸气的花落花队长？

分明…

分明像个只会哼着想要吃男人精液的小骚货。这眼尾泛着红，能把人撩地魂都飞了的模样，不知道已经被喂了多少精。

花落感觉自己又一次爬上了情欲的顶峰，他快要溺死在soso的怀抱里了。

“我…我站不住了。”

“那换个姿势。”soso亲了亲花落的后背，左手把花落的双手从头顶上放下来，搂着他的腰把他翻过来面对自己。花落脸上挂着汗珠，顺着滚动地喉结滴到胸前，反射出亮晶晶地光。他身子染了一层淡淡的红色，像一颗成熟的西柚，轻轻揉捏，汁水就会沿着纹路喷溅而出。

soso用双臂去捞花落的腿，趁着他没反应过来，直接把他腾空抱在胳膊上，滚烫地性器又一次插了进去。soso臂力很大，抱着花落往前一步，将他抵在墙上。俯下身子去吮吸花落胸前的两颗红点。

soso在那两点上又舔又吸，故意发出啵啵的声音让花落听。

“宝贝儿，喜不喜欢老公这样操你？”soso问。

抱起来的动作进得深极了，花落逃也逃不掉，身后是冰冷的墙壁，他只能无助地勾着soso的脖子承欢。

花落低着头不愿回答，soso就变本加厉地羞他，蜻蜓点水式的吻从眉毛一路流连到唇边。soso最擅长用最温柔的语气说着最下流的话：“我们花儿，好棒，下面的小嘴好会吞。”

“你他妈别说了。”花落腾出一只手捂上soso的嘴，却连看也不敢看他，羞得恨不得钻他怀里。

soso每顶一下花落，他的大腿根就跟着颤，一开一合，后穴里的液体就会被挤得从腿缝里往下流。

“我想射了。”花落摸了摸soso的半边脸，低声去求他。

“乖，不用射也能高潮的。” soso歪头亲了亲花落贴上来的小手，神情缱绻。

他好坏呀… 花落心想。

花落扭着腰，佯装愠怒地瞪他，在soso眼里看来却毫无威慑力，眼睛红红的，嘴巴被亲的已经肿起来了，头发也乱的不成样子。更像是吃完小鱼后一脸餍足的猫儿，懒洋洋地舔着爪子朝你求欢。

soso能感觉到花落迫不及待想要释放出来的渴求，后穴绞地死死得，爽得他头皮发麻，险些就要交代在里面。他爱怜地用指腹蹭了蹭花落侧额角上的发丝，轻咬着耳垂引诱，“宝贝儿，再叫声好听的就让你射。”

“老公…”花落轻声道。

花落平常很少这样乖顺，那次最后是怎么射出来的他也记不太清了。只不过当下，他握着soso的手来疏解自己的欲望，情不自禁地叫出了声。

花落红了眼睛，把手调整了位置，往下拉了一点，正好能够撑起垂着的两个囊袋。他用一只手半包着soso的手背，轻声道：“老公，再揉揉这里吧。”

他急切地用最亲昵的方式叫他的爱人。

花落目不转睛地凝视着睡梦中的soso。

这是我的soso，不是骑士团的经理，不是别人口中的so神

他谁也不是。

他是我的爱人。

花落手上的动作越来越快，一次又一次地摩擦过吐着水的铃口。

眼前突然有一片白光闪过，他怔了半秒，感受到指尖有一股暖意。花落低下头看到soso的手上被沾了一大片粘腻的白绸。他伸手去拿床头柜上的卫生纸，仔仔细细地替soso擦拭，把指缝里的每一滴精液都清理干净之后拿到唇边舔了舔。

嗯，还是甜的。

花落垂着头去探他额上的温度，羞赧地咬着下唇，跪在soso的腰侧，手指不安地刮着大腿，乖得像个打碎了花瓶的孩子。

他是把自己玩地舒服了，可soso的晚饭还没来得及买。

我真是个坏孩子呀…

花落晕晕乎乎得想。

（作者言：别问我soso为啥不醒，这个老so逼有可能是装的）

————————————————

[1] 摘自纳博科夫《洛丽塔》


End file.
